Brther-Sister Hood Thing
by Super Ninja Cupcakes
Summary: Life after Mike and Sully are expelled spells bad news for Oozma Kappa. Back to their old door-mat status, it looks like they'll never be cool. But, when the shy and odd Vicky Wicked shows up, will they have someone new to bring back their spark? Post-MU Pre-MI, T for violence later on and mild language, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Eleven thirty PM, Monsters University, the ROR house. Victoria Wicked was standing off to the side of the dance floor, watching her roommate go on and on with Johnny. Vicky would rather not be here. She would rather be sitting in her bean-bag chair, nose-deep in a text book, eating a bag of chips. However, Vicky was not in her bean bag chair, she was not nose-deep in a text book, and she was not eating a bag of chips. She was in a Frat house, entirely too late at night, holding a cup of lord knows what that she'd not dared to sip, bored out of her mind. She needed to get to her dorm and finish studying for the rumored pop-quiz in her scaring class.

Once she'd gotten up the nerve, Vicky sauntered out onto the dance floor, in high pursuit of Amanda, her roommate. Amanda was not in the best of sorts, such that she needed to lean on Johnny for support. Great.

"Mandy?" Vicky said, making herself known to Johnny and Amanda.

Amanda laughed off of her last sentence before answering with a simple, "Hm?" and a look of complete oblivion.

Vicky held back the urge to roll her eyes. "We need to get back to the dorm, we have class tomorrow." She urged over the blaring music.

"Fine." Amanda whined, switching her support from Johnny to Vicky. She spilled a little of her drink on Vicky's shoulder as she made the, "call me" gesture to Johnny.

"Come on..." Vicky persisted, nearly having to drag Amanda towards the exit.

*LINE*

The next morning Vicky woke up in her bean bag chair, a half-eaten bag of chips at her side, text book laying open on her chest, and hair beyond help. She looked up, rubbed her eyes, and became horrified at the numbers on her digital clock. Noon.

"Crap!" Vicky shouted, "Amanda!" she groaned.

Amanda, lying on the futon on the far wall groaned, "Whaaat?"

"You set the alarm for eight PM not eight AM!" Vicky answered, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Chill, out." Amanda managed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "It's not like it's gonna kill you to miss one class..."

Vicky turned red in the face, holding her breath to keep from screaming to the top of her lungs. Her usually white, angelic wings turned leathery black, demonic-looking. The bones of which shone through, stretching the skin to poor-looking thinness. Her eyes went completely black, and her hair (usually a ginger red) turned jet black- starting at the roots and bleeding out to the full length of her _very_ long hair. It spread out in locks, looking like tendrils that floated in mid air. Her neck stretched out long and skinny, as all the color drained from her usually yellowish skin- turning it stony gray. Her fingernails grew to their full extent, now looking like razor sharp claws. She bore her glistening white fangs and hissed at Amanda fiercely.

Amanda looked up at her lazily, "That doesn't scare me anymore, Vic." she yawned.

Vicky groaned, and ceased her transformation. "Darn it, that usually works..." she mumbled.

"What is the big whoop anyway? You're at the top of the class. You could go every other day and still graduate first in the program." Amanda pointed out. She then took a look at herself in the mirror. Seeing how flat her hair was, she put some gel in her hands and started to mess around with it. "It's not like he ever _gives _those pop-quizzes he promises."

"You never know..." Vicky mumbled, brushing her hair. She let it fall as it did, with the part in the middle- which half-hid her big dark-purple eyes.

"You know if you would do something with that ghastly part in your hair-"

Vicky cut Amanda off, "No, I won't hear of this right now." she said, "You've already made me miss class, and made me go scary on you."

"Those hoodies you wear don't help either..." Amanda kept on.

Vicky rolled her eyes. The way she dressed was always conservative. Where most girls would wear a halter, she would wear a big, baggy hoodie over a band t-shirt. Where most girls would wear a short skirt, she wore long dark blue-jeans. Where most girls would go with heals or even flats, she would go with flip-flops or sneakers. Never did she blink about what to wear since she only owned six hoodies, five pairs of jeans, two pairs of shoes, and four band t-shirts. Not to mention her PJs and unmentionables. The only time she would take off a hoodie would be if they were doing drills in scarring class, or if it were hot out.

"Honestly, why do you-" Amanda was once again cut off.

"Honestly, why do _you_ keep talking?!" Vicky groaned exasperatedly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Mail call!" said a familiar voice from outside.

"I'll get it." Vicky walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Vic. Got a package for you, and two letters for Mandy."

Vicky smiled, "Thanks, Randy." She took the letters and small box from him. She could tell that he was swamped, what with the approximately ten thousand letters an packages he was carrying and/or pushing in the mail cart.

"Don't call me Mandy, Randy." Amanda made a face at him from behind Vicky.

"Don't call me Randy, Mandy." Randy rolled his eyes.

Vicky sighed, and said goodbye to Randy before closing the door. "I don't see why you hate him so much..." she mumbled, handing the letters over to Amanda.

"How about, 'he's a bitter jerk who lost the Scare Games for my boyfriend's team'?" Amanda took the letters from her crankily.

Vicky sighed once more, "He's not a jerk. Everyone's just a jerk to him." she sat down on her bed, "If everyone treated _you_ like that I bet you'd be the same way, Mandy."

"You're not the same way." Amanda snarked, opening the first letter with her claw.

Vicky made an irritated, pre-scary face. "That's different. Not every single person on campus is picking on me."

Amanda snorted.

"Well," Vicky started. She didn't finish, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Vicky made her way to the east end weight room to do the cleaning that she'd signed up for. She needed the extra cash, so she was willing to stoop to cleaning _that_ filthy place. All she had to occupy her mind while wiping down the sweaty equipment was her music- and her thoughts about her next class. She had English three times a week, and the schedule changing had changed her class to today- she couldn't forget that. This semester was a writing section. Vicky was only taking English this semester (her second semester) for the writing section, and she took a different minor every semester. Her major being Scaring, of course.

Vicky Sang along to the songs playing on her portable music player. Her father had sent her a lot of human music that he'd "borrowed" from his research in children's rooms. She knew nearly every word to every song. "I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-Paparazzi." she sang at the top of her lungs, flying up to the higher windows she needed to clean. "Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi..." she sprayed and wiped each of the many, many windows.

Vicky was nearly done, covered in a thick layer of work sweat and grime, all she had left were the floors. Vicky half-sat on the floor, scrubbing away her time. The worst job ever would be a step up. Through the blaring noise of her headphones, she talked to herself. Trying to think up some interesting stuff for her English class.

"Several times I have thought," She began, "And thought and thought again. Only to find it all the same?" she sighed, "No, that's stupid, stupid stupid..." She scrubbed the floor harder, calmed by the song that came next on her playlist, _You And Me_ it was called. "There is no one anywhere, that doesn't have someone somewhere, who loves them." she smiled, "Yeah that's good!"

Suddenly, out popped a furry, purple figure, "Yeah!" the furry guy shouted. Vicky could hear it through her headphones. The purple guy startled her, very much so, making her jump back and knock over the bucket of cleaning stuff next to her. "Oh, sorry." the purple guy said, picking up the bucket- only able to save a little of the soap and water.

"It's alright." Vicky said, taking her headphones off.

"I'm Art!" The purple guy announced loudly, shaking Vicky's hand vigorously.

Vicky smiled at Art's enthusiasm, "Vicky, Vicky Wicked. Good to meet you." she answered, shaking his hand back.

"Likewise. So, what are you doing in here? Lifting again?" Art asked, taking a seat in lotus position on a sparring bench.

Vicky laughed, "Nah, I don't wanna get too buff." She joked, "No, I'm just picking up some work here. We all gotta eat, right?" Vicky then started cleaning up the soap and water with a conveniently placed sweat-towel. "What about you, tough guy? Sparring partner bail on you?"

Art laughed, "No. I just like the smell In here."

"...It smells like a dirty gym sock in here..." Vicky pointed out, sort of laughing at the end of her sentence.

"I know." Art took a deep breath through the nose, "Just like home." he smiled nostalgicly.

Vicky, naturally, was confused. She had no idea if Art were kidding or not, so she chose just to laugh it off. she then glanced at the clock, realizing that she'd been late to English class by about four minutes. Good thing the classroom was only four doors down.

"Crap!" Vicky shouted, "I gotta go, like, now! Seeya later Art!" and with that, she was gone.

*LINE*

Thankfully, once she got there, the professor hadn't yet arrived. Vicky took the first seat she saw, in a nearly vacant area of the classroom. She took out her notebook, pencils, and folder full of assignments and other little things that she'd written. She tried her hardest to seem discrete as she did so, despite dropping her folder and headphones, breaking a pencil, and stepping on an ill-tempered monster's foot. She muttered apologies, stumbled around, and eventually found peace in her seat, nose-deep in the only book she could find in her backpack.

A sigh from two seats over broke her peace. "Terry..." The voice whined, "This is such a boring class..."

Vicky looked over to see none other than Terri and Terry Perry. She didn't know them, but knew a little _of_ them. They were members of Oozma Kappa, and their parents sent them packages every few weeks- that she'd learned from picking up work in the mail room like Randy did.

"Well take a nap then..." Terry answered, sounding very impatient. "We've been over this, Terri."

"I don't wanna sleep." Terri said stubbornly. He caught a glimpse of Vicky looking at them, and she immediately looked away. "Hey," Terri said, addressing Vicky.

Vicky looked up from her book and moved her hair slightly out from in front of her face before saying, "Yes?" a little more quietly than she'd expected to do.

"I'm Terri!" Terri waved and smiled, sort of pulling Terry to the side.

"Vicky." Vicky answered, returning the smile. She sort of giggled, "Hey, did you know that if the professor isn't here fifteen minutes after class is supposed to start, we get to leave?"

"No way!" Terri challenged.

"Yes way, it's in the handbook." Vicky said matter-of-factly, whipping out the pocket-sized handbook she kept with her, seemingly out of thin air.

"Whoa." Terry said, acknowledging Vicky, and her trick.

"Magic." Vicky laughed. "...I pulled it out of my sleeve." She whispered to them with shifty eyes.

Terry and Terri laughed. Terry smiled and said, "Hey, our Frat house is throwing a rave tonight, you wanna come?"

"Yeah! You should!" Terri added, "But we gotta warn ya, Oozma Parties can get a little wild."

Vicky smiled and whipped out her day-planner (also from her sleeve) then flipped through the pages. "Let's see. Study, study, study- study with Amanda... yeah I can make it." she grinned at her own humor.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda walked into her dorm room, just in time to catch Vicky mid-primp. "Hey, look who's brushing her hair?"

Vicky rolled her eyes.

"Ah, come one. You know I'm kidding." Amanda waved off her joke and sat down on her futon. "So what are you getting dressed up all decent for?"

"I'm not getting dressed up." Vicky mumbled.

"Oh really? What's that on your lips, huh?" Amanda smirked.

Vicky sighed, "It's lip gloss, Amanda..."

"And what would you, Victoria Wicked, be wearing lip gloss for?" Amanda's smirk crept into a grin. "Got a hot date?" 

Vicky rolled her eyes once again, "No. You know darn well I have someone waiting for me back home. Plus, if I were going on a date, I wouldn't be wearing a hoodie, would I?"

Amanda snapped her fingers, "Ooh, I thought I had you there." she rolled her eyes and cracked open a soda. "Alright then. If you're not going to have a romantic evening, to what do your lips owe the pleasure of gloss?"

"I'm going to a party..." Vicky said quietly.

"No way!" Amanda sat up straight, "So you, who didn't dance with one person, didn't take one sip of punch, didn't even bob your head to the music at a Roar Omega Roar party- has found something better to do?"

Vicky shrugged, "This one seems more, I dunno, my speed."

*LINE*

"Hey Don, where do you want the balloons?" Squishy asked, holding so many balloons in one hand that he was nearly lifted off of the floor.

"Tie a few to the furniture, and let a few float up to the ceiling." Don answered, taping streamers to the ceiling. He'd made good use of the suction cups on his tentacles for this occasion.

"Don, Honey!" Mrs. Squibbles called from the kitchen, "The muffins are ready!"

"The sound system is almost done!" Terri said. He and his brother were tangled up in wires and cords behind the "DJ table" or the folding table with the lap-top computer and various sound equipment on it.

*LINE*

"Oozma Kappa?!" Amanda shrieked with laughter. "Vic, their parties are so lame!" she slapped her knee, "I can't believe this!"

Vicky turned around, "Hey, at least I know what I'm drinking there." she snarked.

"Whoa snappish." Amanda said, still recovering from laughter. "All I'm saying is, their parties have sucked ever since Wazowski and Sullivan left. You'd really be better off sitting through a scream-can design lecture."

"Harsh..." Vicky said, grabbing her 60's style shoulder bag. "Well, I'm going anyway. What's to loose?" she shrugged and began walking towards the door, "At least this time I don't have class in the morning..." she mumbled.

"Will you let it go?!" Amanda groaned, falling back onto the futon.

*LINE*

Mrs. Squibbles had just put out the gluten-free chips on the snack table, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she smiled and walked over to the door. Upon opening it, she saw a girl- hardly recognizable as a girl though, what gave away her gender was the purse -peaking out from behind a hood.

"Hello." said the girl, "I'm Vicky, is this where the party is?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah." Mrs. Squibbles answered politely, "Come right in, honey." she said, motioning Vicky inside. "There's a coat rack if you wanna hang up your purse." she continued.

"Hey Vicky!" Art shouted, popping up in front of her once again.

Vicky jumped back and squealed. She then registered who it was and smiled, "Art, my man!" she said, doing the double-pistils with her hands. She then took her hood off of her head, and her hair out of her hoodie. Her headphones graced her neck, and her lip gloss was almost gone. She never did get the point of the cosmetic...

"How'd you know about our little bash?" Art asked.

"Oh, Terry and Terri invited me. Where are they anyway?" Vicky asked, putting her purse on the coat rack.

"Hey, hey, hey." Terri said as he and his brother walked into the living room, "Look who it is!" Terri had a soda in his hand, while Terry had a coffee cup. They wore an Oozma Kappa T-shirt, and Terri had a woven bracelet on his upper wrist.

"Hey, guys." Vicky waved a little with her right hand, sticking the other in the pocket of her hoodie. "What's happening?"

Terry fist-bumped Vicky and shrugged his shoulder, "Nothing much. Just waiting for things to get started up."

Vicky looked around, no one accept the Oozma Brothers and Mrs. Squibbles was there. "I dunno..." She said in mock unsureness, "It seems pretty wild here as it is." she stroked her chin.

Terri laughed, "Oh, it gets better." he whipped out a black, paw-shaped remote control out of nowhere. "You wanna do the honors?" he held it out to her.

Vicky took the remote from Terri and looked it over, "Which button?" she asked. Terry pointed out a square-ish green button, which Vicky smiled and pressed.

Once Vicky pressed the button, a compartment in the ceiling opened- setting free a disco ball. It immediately fell to the floor and broke. Vicky jumped back and squealed. Everyone was quiet, and Vicky covered her mouth with her hands, wide-eyed and blushing.

Terri muffled a laugh, honestly trying to hold it back. Terry groaned, "It's not funny! I spent hours fixing that thing!"

Terri burst out laughing, "Yes it is!" he howeled. "Look at her face!"

Vicky, still blushing bright red, looked at Terri, then at Terry, then back to Terri. She started to giggle through her hands. Soon she was full-out laughing, and so was Terry. Art could hardly breathe he was laughing so hard.

"What's all the fuss about?" Squishy asked, walking into the living room with a stack of board games.

Everyone stopped laughing, and Vicky quickly shoved the remote at Terry.

Squishy looked at the broken disco ball on the floor and sighed, "I'll get the broom..."

When he left, everyone started to laugh again.

*LINE*

Time passed, and no one aside from Vicky had shown up. That was okay, of course, no one seemed to mind- or even notice, come to think of it. Don and Mrs. Squibbles turned in early (meaning they went upstairs to watch crap TV) leaving the younger students to their "wild party" Which mostly consisted of junior-high games like twister, truth-or-dare, even pin-the-tail-on-the-dean (a game invented by Monsters University students). Art had suggested "seven minutes in heaven" which had only produced an awkward silence, then a lot of laughing.

Once things settled down, the young monsters sat in the living room, snacking on whatever was on the snack table. They talked, and talked, and talked. No one noticed the minutes ticking by.

"Your dad's really a scientist?" Terri asked, his mouth full of chips.

"Yeah." Vicky sipped her juice box, "He's in a dangerous business. He collects samples from human children's rooms, and decontaminates them. Then they study the stuff he brings back."

"Neat." Art said, sitting upside-down on the foot-rest.

Vicky nodded, "Yeah, and he sends me stuff sometimes too! Like this," Vicky shed her hoodie, showing her wings and Beatles t-shirt. "This is a shirt from an adult's room. The door they were testing was defective, so this is all he got from that trip."

The rest of the monsters stared in awe at Vicky's shirt, and her story. Squishy asked, "What's 'The Beatles'?"

"I'm glad you asked," Vicky said, hopping up from the couch. She walked over to the coat rack and dug around in her purse for what she was looking for. When she found it, Vicky took out her iPod (though sh didn't know to call it that) out and held it up. "Terry, can you help me hook this up?"

Terry nodded, and got up to help her. He led Vicky to the DJ table on the far wall. Terri looked at the iPod curiously, "What is it?" he asked.

"You'll see..." Vicky smiled.

When Terry found the appropriate cord to plug it in, he hooked the iPod up to the sound system. Vicky scrolled through the device, most of the music was human, and found what she was looking for. Vicky chose a song, and pressed play. _Help_ by The Beatles began playing, rather loudly. Terry slightly turned the volume down. Everyone seemed to like this music.

It was at this point that Terri saw it fit to bust a move, much to Terry's dismay. Though it was very one-sided, Terri seemed to enjoy dancing to this music. Terry however just stood there, face-palming with his upper arm, and his lower hand on his hip. Terri, still pretty into the music, asked, "So this is what human children listen to?"

Vicky shrugged, "I guess so. That's what dad told me."


End file.
